A game replay technique to support again watching a game played by a game user wherein the game user may review the user's game through a game replay.
Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0129110 discloses a system for providing an online game replay which provides a replay file of a game event corresponding to a keyword and a time if the keyword indicating the game event and the time that the game event is preformed are input, when the user wants to watch the game event that has been generated in the past regardless of whether the user participated in the game event.
Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0037413 discloses a game replay operation technique of exercising a game operation technique of an observer through a game operation technique exercise function of estimating a similarity between a time and a kind of button operation by a previous user and button information operated by the observer when the observer operates a button while watching button operation information by the previous user on a replay screen, as well as a replay of a screen and audio information for the game when the user performs the game.
In these prior arts, the replay image recorded at a certain time is simply provided and the button information is input in the providing of the replay image and is compared with conventional information, however the user does not add and provide additional direction for a desired character.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.